iChat with you?
by miyouimi
Summary: For nations to be up with the times, America introduces a new IM chat room to all the nations…only to have them fight in a new way. These are the stories of what nations do after they come off of a very interesting IM chat. US/UK and other pairing inside.
1. The Interesting IM Chat

**Title**: iChat with you?

**Summary**: For nations to be up with the times, America introduces a new IM chat room to all the nations…only to have them fight in a new way. These are the stories of what nations do after they come off of a very interesting IM chat.

**Pairings**: US/UK, /Spain, Austria/Hungary/ and a little Prussia in there too, China/Russia, Lithuania/Poland, . (I was thinking about some lonely! France/Canada too, but I don't know. Tell me what you guys think.)

**Rating**: T for teen . Sexy times shall ensue.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, so Hetalia does not belong to me…Blah blah…. If it did I would certainly be more awesome than Prussia, yes? (laaame)

**A/N** : So, I was bored. Shoot me, okay? Yeah, so I know this idea has been used before, but I just wanted to take a shot at it myself. :] Sorry if you dislike it, or just generally hate boyxboy in general. (Your loss…) D

Anyways, here's the first chapter, which will be the IM chat. The other chapters after this one will be little one shots of what the nations did after they came off of the IM chat.

Oh, yeah, don't yell at me or anything, because I know I should be working on my other Hetalia story (how many months has it been?). Anyways, I've already written the second chapter to A Night of Sin, so that'll be up shortly as well for all of my fans (if I have any left T.T).

* * *

Chapter One: The IM Chat

Chat opened and created.

TheFiftyStars has signed on

SexyMe has signed on

FairiesAreReal has signed on

PureAwesome has signed on

MapleSyrup has signed on

TheFiftyStars: Isn't this awesome, you guys! I was defiantly the one to come up with this, and see, you're all already on it! Haha! *eats hamburger*

FairiesAreReal: This is the stupidest idea I have ever seen you come up with, you yank.

TheFiftyStars: Then why are you on here? Hmmm? Because you know it's awesome!

FairiesAreReal: No, you and your ridiculous idea basically forced me to sign on.

TheFiftyStars: No one forced you to do anything, Arthur~ :] :]

FairiesAreReal: Oh, don't you even make me begin to bring up all of the whining you put me through just to get me to create an account!

TheFiftyStars: You know you wanted to join. So stop being such a killjoy and relax.

FairiesAreReal: Relax? Relax?! I don't know if I'll ever be able to relax around you!

TheFiftyStars: Kiss my star spangled ass! Oh, wait, you suck at kissing anyways, you old man! *sticks out tongue*

SexyMe: I disagree with you, America. Mon amore can be quite skillful in kissing, oui?

FairiesAreReal: Y-you bloody idiots! You don't even konw what the hell you're talking about!

TheFiftyStars: Flustered? 'Cause I'm sure you just spelled some words wrong there, Iggy. :]

FairiesAreReal has signed off

TheFiftyStars: Awwwww, man. Iggy got too pissed off again.

SexyMe: Well, it's probably that unresolved tension, you know? It's of the sexual sorts, if you get my drift~ Perhaps I should give ze little perv a visit. ;]

TheFiftyStars: How about you don't, France. And how about you don't fake like you've kissed England before.

SexyMe: Haha, such a violent response, little America! What? He's never told you how we meet in secret every Saturday evening?

TheFiftyStars: He couldn't of, because that's when we meet! HA! So you're wrong, France!

TheFiftyStars: …

TheFiftyStars: Shit.

TheFiftyStars has signed off.

SexyMe: Ohhhh, ho~ Something new to watch.

PureAwesome: Such scandal! Niyoniyo~

SexyMe: I know, oui?

PureAwesome: Agreed.

MapleSyrup: Poor Alfred…

ThePianist has signed on

PureAwesome: ALL YOURVITAL REGINONS BELONG TO ME, AUSTRIA.

ThePianist: Using the caps button was quite unnecessary, you moron.

FryingPans has signed on

FryingPans: …Gilbert.

PureAwesome: Ha, you can't hit me with your stupid frying pan over the computer, can you!? HAHAHAH!

FryingPans: No, but I can later. :] How have you been, Roderich?

PureAwesome: …

ThePianist: It's been all right, Elizaveta. Thank you for asking.

PureAwesome: Don't you ignore me!!!!!!!!!!!

FryingPans: Would you like me to make you something? Are you eating well?

PureAwesome: DON'T IGNORE ME.

ThePianist: Yes, I'm fine. You can still come over though, if you would like to.

FryingPans: Sure, Roderich. I'll be there in a little while.

FryingPans has signed off

ThePianist has signed off

SexyMe: ….oh, that was harsh, mon ami.

Kolkolkol has signed on

Like, totally! has signed on

RyeFarmer has signed on

PureAwesome: Eww, the bastard Russia signed on!

Kolkolkol: That was quite rude. :]

Kolkolkol: :D So, who wants to become one with Russia, da? How about Toris?

Like, totally!: Don't you even touch him, Russia!

Kolkolkol: Ahh, quite feisty – a thing Russia likes.

Pandas, aru! has signed on

Kolkolkol: Yao! Would you like to become one with Russia? :D

Pandas, aru! has signed off

Kolkolkol: At least Yao won't know it's me in the panda suit! Would anyone else like to become one with Russia?

StalkerSister has signed on

Kolkolkol has signed off

StalkerSister has signed off

Like, totally!: Thank God he signed off, right Liet?

RyeFarmer: Belarus signed off…

Like, totally!: Liet, you, like, know she doesn't like you! ] Why do you keep trying?

RyeFarmer: I like her, Feliks.

Like, totally!: Liet, you know you need to get over it! How about we play dress up, huh? We totally haven't hung out in forever anyways! I'll be there in a sec!

RyeFarmer: No, it's alright-

Like, totally! Had signed off

RyeFarmer: Oh no. (I don't want Feliks over right now…)

RyeFarmer has signed off

BuonoTomato has signed on

LoviLover has signed on

Pasta~ has signed on

LoviLover: Hola everyone! How's this new chatroom going? Is Lovi on?

BuonoTomato: What the hell kind of username is that, bastard!

LoviLover: Awwww, what do you mean, Lovi? It's true~

BuonoTomato: C-change it right now before I make you change it!

LoviLover: I'm not changing it~ I'm only telling others about our love! We've only been going out for almost half a year!

Pasta~: Veeeeee? I didn't know about this Romano! Why didn't you tell me!

SexyMe: It's a mystery how you've kept it from the other nations for so long. I've seen you shoot Spain those looks in the meetings, Romano. Quite sexy, right Antonio?

BuonoTomato: I….I fucking warned you, jerk! My foot is going in your face the moment I see you! W..which is soon!

BuonoTomato has signed off

LoviLover: Yeaaaah! Lovi's coming over!

LoviLover had signed off

Pasta~: Where's the pasta?

Ludwig has signed on

Pasta~: Germany!! :]

Ludwig: Italia, your username isn't very professional. None of yours are! What if we  
need to actually use this for work purposes?

PureAwesome: ….

Pasta~: Veee~ Ludwig is so boring. You still knew it was me, right?

Ludwig: Well…I suppose so.

Pasta~: So how about I help Germany change his username later to something better?

PureAwesome: (That's not the only thing he's changing…Fufufufu~ )

SexyMe: (How about we watch on the sidelines?)

PureAwesome: (Sounds like a plan)

Ludwig: NO ONE IS GOING TO WATCH!

Pasta~: Ludwig's angry. ]; *cries*

Ludwig: I…guess you can help me change my username. I don't know how to do it.

Pasta~: Yaaaay! I'll be over in a second!

Pasta~ has signed off

Ludwig had signed off

SexyMe: Ready to watch that action, mon ami?

PureAwesome: Already there. Niyo~

SexyMe has signed off and joined PureAwesome in his stalking.

MapleSyrup: No one noticed I was on…

* * *

**A/N **: The chapter is finished! :] I hope you liked it. If not, then that's cool too, I guess (not really T.T). But, anyways, you know what the procedure is. The more reviews, the more chapters. That is, if I don't screw up like last time and say that I have enough time to write it. Don't worry though, because I have my time back! I'll write, EVEN if I die. :D *dies*


	2. AmericaxEngland

**Title**: iChat with you?

**Summary**: For nations to be up with the times, America introduces a new IM chat room to all the nations…only to have them fight in a new way. These are the stories of what nations do after they come off of a very interesting IM chat.

**Pairings**: US/UK, /Spain, Austria/Hungary/ and a little Prussia in there too, China/Russia, Lithuania/Poland, . (I was thinking about some lonely! France/Canada too, but I don't know. Tell me what you guys think.)

**Rating**: T for teen . SEXY TIME.

**Disclaimer**: No. I don't own Hetalia. Oh really, you think I do? Well, go on and keep thinking that.

**A/N** : I did a double chapter post, just to show you guys how much time I have! *cries* Anyways! This chapter contains dangerous amounts of sex. Pffffft. You thought I was serious? You need to stop getting your hopes up, you little perverts. :D

Just kidding~

Anyways, it does contain dangerous amounts of sex...iness…so watch out. :p

* * *

**Chapter Two: AmericaXEngland **

Alfred had signed off of the computer a long time ago. He didn't really care to see what would happen in the chatroom, nor did he care that his idea was totally the most amazing idea he had ever had. He just needed to get to Arthur and see if he wasn't too pissed off by the little IM chat they had. Or rather, tell him that he had recklessly blurted out their secret. And it was to France no less, so he knew it would spread like wildfire; that guy was always good with his gossip.

He reached Arthur's house in the fastest time he thought possible, and burst through the door like it was a normal thing to do.

Arthur, whom was sitting in a chair in the living room right next to the front door, flinched hard and dropped his tea that he had been sipping on. He could already see the stained mess it had made on the carpet. "What the hell? Who's there?" Cursing, he stood up to beat up whoever just rudely entered his house without permission. It better not be France or anyone of the sort. He really didn't need that right now.

But what he didn't expect was for Alfred to pop up from the door way and stand at the entrance of the living room with a flushed face as if he had just been running. Arthur walked up to him by the doorway and tired to ask what was the matter, but the American just shook his head and slowed his breathing so he may get the air he needed. "Bloody hell, Alfred! Why didn't you just knock?" The American didn't answer, but simply walked to Arthur and dragged him back into the living room with him. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, moving his elbow from Alfred's grasp harshly, though a deep red color of embarrassment could already be seen on his cheeks. Alfred, surprised, was already scared of what Arthur's reaction would be after he would tell him the news.

"Umm, well, ya see…" his voice trailing off, he laughed nervously. How was he going to tell Arthur the secret was out? Scratching the back of his neck, he stood there uncomfortably, avoiding any eye contact with Arthur.

Arthur, becoming impatient, snapped at the dawdling blonde. "I'm a little busy, if you don't mind." He really didn't see what would save Alfred's butt now, since he already made England just about ruin his carpet with the tea he had dropped. Also, that little chat fight they had over the computer didn't really make him in a better mood. Raising his eyebrows at Alfred, he crossed his arms – such an act that reminded America of a woman – and tapped his foot lightly. If the situation were different, Alfred may even laugh a little. Or tell England how damn sexy he was being.

Swallowing hard, he didn't know how he was going to break the news. Perhaps a direct approach would be best? Pulling up the nearest chair, he met eyes with Arthur for a moment before he sat down quietly like a little child caught doing something wrong. "Well…ummm…What if I were to say…everyone knows what we do every Saturday?" He cringed, waiting for the onslaught of profanities and words of irresponsibility to flow from England's mouth. Instead, silence only ensued. He didn't know if that was a bad thing.

Silence was always worse.

Until he looked up and found Arthur was holding in some laughter. Confused, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out the Englishman's behavior, which was most unusual for him.

"You're…not mad?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

Arthur shook his head, the amused expression leaving his face. "No, I've been a tad bit sick of sneaking around anyways." Glancing at America, his cheeks were a little dusted with red at the confession before he changed the subject. "Maybe it'll get that stupid frog bastard off of my back," he contemplated, seriously wondering whether it would.

Alfred smiled at Arthur's acceptance that their relationship would now be public. He was so happy. No, he was so elated. Alfred smiled wider, just about ready to get up and squeeze Arthur in a big hug. "Can I kick his ass, Iggy!? Huh, huh?" England gave him a strange stare at America's sudden suggestion to beat up Francis, but shook his head.

"No, you can do that later." Changing the subject once more, and the look he had on his face, Arthur gave a subtle smirk in Alfred's direction before slowly walking over to the chair he was sitting in. Alfred glanced up with a questioning look, but Arthur said something first. "So, besides the point, who says I 'suck' at kissing?" he asked suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

Alfred, taken surprise at the question, suddenly remembered what Arthur was referring to. Of course it was his thoughtless comment on the IM chat. That one little retort to Arthur's stupid comment. "Wha-? Huh? Who said that?" Throwing a genuinely surprised look on his face, Alfred glanced around the room as if that question was intentionally directed for someone else.

"Don't act dumb, Alfred. I bloody well know that you think I'm good. Don't try to pull any of that." Still, despite that, there was a fleeting feeling in his heart that maybe the American simply took pity on him all of those times they made out and faked enthusiasm over his kissing. Just like how he faked that he liked his cooking when he was little. He tried to seem strong about it, but he really didn't want a lie just to make him feel better. It still was hard to trust sometimes, though he didn't want to admit that.

Alfred looked at the ground as if he hadn't heard Arthur's question, whistling like no one was here.

Fine, then, Arthur would simply get the answer from him by force. Leaning forward, he hastily grabbed Alfred's collar, brought him forward with force, and crashed his lips to the unsuspecting blonde's. It was a surprise, to say the least. Alfred had barely any time to react to the initial kiss before he already felt himself being pushed back against the chair again as Arthur leaned forward. That was when he almost lost it, because Arthur promptly plopped himself on Alfred, straddling his waist in the comfy chair.

He really was making this difficult, wasn't he?

Alfred didn't even get a warning! How unfair! He wasn't even able to hold back the sudden want for the Englishman in front of him, let alone understand it. He tried. He failed. Had his hands already move to the Brit's waist? England almost felt himself smirk when he noticed the muffled noises emitting from Alfred's throat, just as if he were holding something back.

"Oi, don't try to hold back those sounds. I know you're making them," England breathed in his ear.

America forced the noises down, finally able to speak after…Oh good God. Had Arthur been holding back before this? Or had this past week just seemed like a long time? It was kind of hard to speak. "H-haa. I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. His arms tightened around the Brit's waist as he shot him a faltered smirk, but neither would give in just yet, though Alfred didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back.

"Well, then, I suppose we're not done yet."

Alfred's eyes widened a bit. What? How could it get better than this?  
The Brit nipped at his bottom lip, and Alfred contradicted his last internal question.

It could get better.

And sexier.

Arthur only continued to play with his bottom lip until he went on to surprise Alfred with other things the American thought should be illegal. Without Alfred prepared for it, the skillful Brit forced Alfred's mouth open without warning, causing a low moan escaped Alfred's mouth. Arthur felt almost all too accomplished by this. Alfred was a damn idiot. He already knew Arthur was winning this war already, so he should just give up. Still, Alfred fought for dominance of the Brit, causing a sound to be drawn from Arthur's own chest. Color was even brought up to his cheeks, and the American noticed this little factor. So, unrelenting, he ever so casually licked Arthur's bottom lip, allowing a shiver to admit from the smaller blonde. Arthur was not going down like that! This time, he was in charge here. He needed to get back the dominance before Alfred took over like usual, which was pretty hard to stop once the American started.

Resting a hand on Alfred's chest, he broke the lengthy kiss and leaned up to the American's ear. Of course, there were other ways to win this war. "That IM idea of yours…it wasn't actually half bad," he mumbled in is ear, before biting down on it. "It was pretty inventive," he praised, "and down right fucking sexy, if I may say so."

Oh shi-

Did Arthur just talk dirty to him? Was he moving his hips on him now? And his hand…was it getting dangerously close to his upper inner thing? "You're amazing at kissing, okay!" Alfred blurted out without thinking, and England only found himself smiling. He had won. It was hard to get Alfred to admit he was wrong, but he was just as much as a stubborn ass as he.

That was it. Alfred wasn't holding back anymore. He couldn't take it. Leaping up, he took blushing England in his arms bridal style and headed to the bedroom.

"You asked for it, Arthur. You may be better at kissing, but like hell you're better than me in the bedroom."

"We'll see about that, you _young_ prat. France doesn't lie when he says I'm a pervert."

Alfred shivered.

What did he just get himself into?

* * *

**A/N **: Finished! :D Tell me if you like it or not by leaving comments! If you don't like it, I'll probably skip over your comment anyways, but that's okay! Don't feel bad if I ignore your input. :3 I'm just as much as a stubborn ass as England. ;]


End file.
